


the descent

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicide, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is how it begins, continues, and ends





	the descent

This is how it begins. You wake up one morning in the same bed, same room, same house as always. You wake up and something in you has shifted. Some key part of you has been left behind on your journey through life and you have no idea where to start searching. You wonder how you hadn’t noticed this change, this missing piece and the hole it’s left in you.  
This is how it continues. Your family notices a difference. They send you to a therapist with sloppily colored pictures on the door and no less than three degrees on the wall. She says it’s safe there and you nearly break down. She says you have moderately severe depression and you mother nearly breaks down.  
This is the beginning of the end. Your friends talk to you less, or maybe it’s just your imagination. You’re more distant now. If anybody notices, they don’t bring it up. You try to talk to others, but they just snap at you. Finally, you snap too.  
This is how it ends. An empty bottle of prescription pills and an all consuming darkness. This is how you’d always known it would play out. If it wasn’t pills, it would be a noose or a knife, a bridge or a bullet. There was no world in which it didn’t end like this. It was your destiny to die.  
This was inevitable.


End file.
